Nearly fifty million (50,000,000) households own at least one dog. Many municipalities have public ordinances requiring that the owner of the dog remove the excrement. In those that do not require it, it is often nonetheless desirable to collect and dispose of the excrement.
There have been many devices in existence to assist in dog waste material retrieval. Many of these devices require the bending, scooping, lifting of the material, and transporting the material for disposal, any of which can result in soiling the hands or clothing of the dog owner or only partial removal of the waste. Thus, whether walked at a public area or en route to the public area, a need exists for an apparatus that allows the owner to quickly and easily collect and dispose of the dog's excrement.
As used herein, the term “protuberances” refers to any bump, protrusion, extension, texture or irregularity which increases friction or resistance.
As used herein, the terms “dog waste” and “dog excrement” refer to solid or semi-solid waste matter, especially fecal matter, that is expelled or otherwise discharged from a dog after digestion.